Neverending Dream
by Anmitsu
Summary: Erotic Romance Fantasy beetwen Hisagi X Kamuro, my OC from Vampire Story. Adult Content alert ! yg dibawah umur jangan dibaca yaa 8D


**Neverending Dream**

This is the first time I write yaoi (or shonen ai) fanfic from my comics

wuaaa… jadi kepengen punya malu….=//////= habis aku menulisnya sambil mendengarkan music BG Rurouni Kenshin OVA jadinya agak melankolis begini tulisannya _*dan sedikit vulgar gomennasaaaiiii ehehe…*_

_Note : tulisan ini mengandung hal-hal yang berbau dewasa jadi harap yang masih dibawah umur jangan dibaca ya….entar geli sendiri dan merusak pikranmu loh! =D_

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** Hisagi X Kamuro

**Disclaimer :** yang pasti ini dari karyaku sendiri dan cerita spin-off dari **VAMPIRE STORY**

Sebelum mulai mari kita perkenalan dulu sama tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita ini

**Hisagi **

Seorang pemuda abadi yang usianya tidak diketahui. Memiliki masa lalu yang misterius dan banyak bekas luka disekujur tubuhnya. Sangat mencintai Kamuro dan sudah menganggap Kamuro sebagai kekasihnya

**Kamuro**

Dia diselamatkan oleh Hisagi saat terluka parah karena dibunuh oleh adik kembarnyanya sendiri Kouryuu. Hidup abadi berkat obat buatan Hisagi dan dia melakukan itu semua demi bertemu dengan adiknya yang akan bereinkarnasi kembali menjadi manusia biasa pada 100 tahun mendatang. Setengah cinta sekaligus canggung terhadap Hisagi.

Let the story begin…..

" **KAMURO…..!!! " **

Aku terbangun di tengah malam, dengan napas terengah –engah aku berusaha menenangkan diri dari mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang bisa dikatakan lebih buruk dari mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya. Kamuro…kekasihku….dia benar-benar sudah tidak menganggapku dan tidak mencintaiku lagi…hal yang paling kutakutkan selama hidupku, karena dia satu-satunya orang yang kucintai di dunia ini…

Aku melirik ke sebelah tempat tidurku, kosong, di tempat inilah Kamuro selalu tidur, dia selalu tidur di sampingku. Kamuro sudah pergi mengembara untuk mencari adiknya, rasanya kesepian tanpa dirinya, tidak ada yang menemaniku tidur sepanjang malam dan mengobrol di waktu siang hari.

Entah mengapa aku jadi terbayang pada saat aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya, dengan tubuh penuh darah dan luka aku menemukannya. Antara hidup dan mati dia berusaha bertahan hidup. Aku memberikan obat racikanku sendiri kepadanya, obat abadi yang hanya bertahan sampai 2000 tahun, demi bertemu adiknya yang hilang dia menerima obat itu meski harus mengorbankan tangan kirinya. Di tengah kesakitan karena pengaruh obat itu aku menciumnya….hangat dan lembut….kecupan pertama yang kuberikan kepadanya.

Dan setiap malam aku selalu bercinta dengannya, penuh gairah dan romantis meski hal itu terlarang bagi kami, sesama lelaki bercinta. Aku selalu memeluk erat tubuhnya yang rapuh dan mencium bibirnya dengan liar, di tengah suara desahan kami berdua pada saat bercinta, Kamuro berusaha memanggil namaku, aku merasa senang mendengar hal itu meski dengan suara berbisik dia memanggilku. Dan wajah tersenyum dia ditengah rasa lelah setelah bercinta….aku tidak bisa melupakan hal itu….

Setelah dia tinggal lama di tempat tinggalku, dia ingin pergi mengembara untuk mencari adiknyasekaligus mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadaku. Mendengar hal itu otakku terasa kosong, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Perpisahan yang menyakitkan bagiku karena aku harus kehilangan orang yang kusayangi….orang yang paling kucintai….sangat kucintai di dunia ini…..

Setelah mengingat semua hal tentang Kamuro aku merasa ingin sekali bertemu kembali dengannya, aku memeluk diriku sendiri dan sambil berbisik aku berkata

" _Aku ingin kamu ada di sini lagi Kamuro-kun…."_

Sunyi……..gelapnya malam………..hatiku terasa hampa tanpa kehadiran dia……….sendirian……..aku tidak ingin hal ini terulang lagi dalam hidupku…….hidup abadi tanpa seorangpun yang menemaniku…………..

Tiba-tiba ada yang datang ke kamarku…..seorang gadis remaja tanpa ekspresi, dia pelayanku…Tsukai…seorang shikigami…

" Hisagi-sama….anda tidak bisa tidur?? "

Aku terdiam

" Apa anda sedang memikirkan orang yang pernah tinggal di sini tempo hari yang lalu??"

Aku semakin terdiam

" Benar dugaanku…apa Hisagi-sama benar-benar mencintai orang itu?? "

" Iya….aku sangat mencintainya.. "

" Meski dia lelaki..."

" Aku tidak peduli….."

" Aku sangat mencintainya, karena Kamuro adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengisi kehidupanku, di tengah kehidupan kelam dan keabadian yang kujalani sendirian. "

" Dan anda ingin pindah dari sini karena dia tidak pernah datang ke tempat ini lagi??"

" Aku….tidak bisa tinggal di sini terus….karena tempat ini membuat aku terus teringat dengannya dan kenangan saat dia tinggal di sini "

" Apa anda tidak akan menyesal meninggalkan tempat ini??? "

Aku terdiam sejenak, dengan wajah tertunduk aku berkata " Tidak "

Meski dalam hatiku berkata aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi….kalau aku terus menerus tinggal di sini kenanganku tentang Kamuro akan terus menghantuiku di dalam mimpiku. Dan satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan hanya pindah dari sini….secepatnya.

***** 3 hari sebelum hari kepindahanku *****

Pada malam hari ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Aku terkejut, siapa yang datang pada malam selarut ini ??? Aku berjalan ke depan pintu dan membukanya. Di hadapanku ada seseorang mengenakan topeng yang memiliki retakan di sebelah kanannya dan dia memakai jubah berwarna coklat.

" Kamu siapa?? " tanyaku

Orang itu membuka topengnya dan dia memperkenalkan dirinya…

" Ini aku…Kamuro…… "

Kamuro ??? Dia kembali lagi ke tempat ini ??? Perasaan senang, kaget, dan segala macam ekspresi bercampur dalam diriku, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa….

Di ruangan tengah…

" Mengapa kamu kembali lagi ke tempat ini??? Bukankah saat ini kamu sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mencari adikmu? "

" Memang aku sedang dalam perjalanan mencari dia tapi..entah mengapa selama di perjalanan aku merasa ada yang hilang dalam diriku. Dan ingin kembali lagi ke tempat ini "

" Selain itu…aku sangat merindukanmu…Hisagi-sama….rasanya aneh sekali tanpa dirimu disampingku….. "

Kata-kata Kamuro barusan membuat perasaan aneh dalam diriku mulai bergejolak. Aku mendekati dia perlahan-lahan dan memegang bibirnya dengan tanganku.

" Aku juga…..ternyata kita memiliki perasaan yang sama….aku semakin mencintaimu Kamuro…"

Tanganku berpindah ke pipinya dan bibirku mendekati bibirnya, aku menciumnya. Sensasi yang tidak pernah kurasakan lagi sejak kita berpisah lama, ciuman yang tidak pernah kurasakan lagi sejak aku berpisah dengannya. Ciuman kami semakin liar dan panas hingga akhirnya kami berhenti satu sama lain, kami saling berpandangan……

" Hisagi-sama….." Kamuro memelukku.

" Tolong….hangatkan aku…..malam ini saja…..aku ingin bercinta lagi denganmu…."

Aku terdiam sejenak….

" Ayo…kita lakukan sekarang…. "

Malam itu….kami melepas rasa rindu dengan saling berpelukan di atas tempat tidur. Kami melakukan hal itu lebih bergairah dari biasanya, mungkin karena kami sudah lama tidak pernah melakukan hal ini lagi. Kami terus bercinta hingga pagi hari datang menjelang.

Pada akhirnya kami berdua tidur dengan saling berpegangan tangan di hadapan wajah kami masing-masing. Aku memandang wajah Kamuro yang sedang tertidur, tampan sekali.

" Hisagi-sama…."

" Ya…"

" Maaf…aku tidak menepati janjimu…. "

" Tidak apa-apa….asal aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu aku sudah cukup senang "

Memang ini hanya pertemuan singkat dengannya karena esoknya Kamuro pergi lagi melanjutkan pengembaraan dia dan aku sudah pindah dari tempat itu beberapa hari kemudian setelah kepergian Kamuro. Tapi…aku yakin beberapa tahun kemudian kami pasti akan bertemu lagi…..100 tahun yang akan datang……saat keturunan Kouryuu, adik Kamuro kedua terlahir kembali……

-------------- OWARI ---------------------


End file.
